Skin
by KougaLuvR15
Summary: Can a young couple's love hold them together through tough times? Or will a young girl's illness tear them apart? KougaXoc Songfic


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic I've posted so go easy on me please.

This is just a cute little idea that I got when I was listening to Rascal Flatts Skin (Sara Beth) and reading a fanfic. Hope you like. Feel free to comment.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the characters of this story except Ammara and Dr. Takamura. Everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This song that I've based it on is called Skin (Sara Beth) alas I don't own it either…Rascal Flatts does. I'm going to put the lyrics to this incredible song at the end of the story for those of you who would like to read them Enjoy

Ammara Itsuko sat in the doctor's office nervously biting her nail. She was so afraid to hear what her doctor was going to see. Ever since she had fell during one of her dizzy spells, she had been feeling awful. It had just been getting worse every day. The bruise that had formed had still yet to go away and it had been a little over a month. Her mother and father sat with her smiling gently, as she flipped through a magazine.

"Miss. Itsuko," came a voice from the side of her.

Ammara looked up and saw a nurse w/a gentle smile looking at her.

"Will you please follow me? This way," she said.

Ammara, her mother, and her father followed the nurse in silence, worrying over the test results. They walked into the office that the nurse had showed them and waited for the doctor.

"Hello everyone," said Doctor. Takamura. "How have you all been?"

She sat quietly for a few minutes waiting as her parents and her doctor sat and chit chatted. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she burst out loudly, "Just tell me! Please"

Doctor Takamura smiled sadly at the young girl he had known her whole life.

"All right Ammara," he began quietly. "We've looked at the blood test we've done and between the red and white cells in the blood we see that something isn't right" he paused then sighed "I'm sorry honey you have cancer"

All of Ammara's hopes vanished. "Oh…ok" she said very quietly

"But there is something we can do," he added " We're going to take care of you little girl. I won't let anything happen. With this treatment means that six chances in ten that you'll be rid of it for good; it won't come back again with this therapy. It's a brand new therapy, just approved and the strongest there is. I'm quite sure we've caught it in time"

Doctor Takamura's voice faded away as Ammara slipped into her dream world. She was dreaming she was dancing round and round. The cool wind was blowing through her long black hair. Her one and only love held her in his strong bronzed arms. She had no cares in the world for that one moment.

"What's wrong Ammara?" Kagomae asked when she saw how subdued her best fried was.

"Kagomae you're my best friend right?" Ammara asked quietly. "You'd stand by me through anything, right?"  
"Of course Ammara! What's wrong! Oh god you're pregnant and you can't tell him can you! Oh honey!" Kagomae threw her arms around her best friend.

Ammara laughed sadly "No Kagomae..that would be a blessing right now. I have cancer..a very severe form. And I'm getting treatment for it soon." she stated sadly

Kagomae stopped and stared at her friend. Silently she looked at the girl who had so readily accepted who she was and all of her friends and she smiled . "We'll get through it Mara! Together! Like always!"

Ammara stopped and stared at her "you mean it! You don't care!"

"Of course you idiot! I'll always be there for you! You're my best friend and I love you!" Kagomae said

"Will you…" Ammara trailed off with her question.

"Will I what?" K. asked.

"Will you go with me to my first treatment? I'm scared." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Kagomae started to cry "OF COURSE! I'll be there for you!"

"Thank you!" Ammara cried as she hugged her best friend.

'Now how to tell him….' she thought.

"Hey babe!" he said as he walked into the living room.

Ammara nervously hugged her youkai boyfriend when he arrived.

"You had to tell me something important," he began. "And you sounded pretty upset….Babe please don't tell me you're leaving me!" His voice broke and he squeezed her to his body.

"No! No of course not!….But after I tell you…you'll wish I had," she sighed.

They both sat down and he let her run her hand through his long black pony tale as she gathered up her courage to tell him her news.

"Kouga, you know how I've been weak as of late, and that I..I went to the doctor two days ago?" she began.

Kouga tensed. He already knew what was up. Kagomae had called him to give him a heads up. He was sad and scared, but he would be there for her. He loved her more then anything in the world, and he would be her support as she went through this.

"Yeah," he said eventually. "What's up?"

"Well they took some blood, and the tests showed something strange. They eventually realized that…that" Ammara sucked in a huge gulp of air but couldn't continue.

"That what baby?" Kouga asked quietly.

"Oh God…Kouga…I have cancer!" she threw herself into his arms and sobbed.

Kouga held her and let her cry. Tears rolled silently down his handsome face, but he ignored them. He'd lived many years…a few hundred to be precise, and he had never felt this kind of pain. He'd lived, he'd loved, and he'd lost, but he'd survived it all. This had to be the hardest thing ever, and he wondered if he would survive. The wars and the famine in the feudal age were nothing compared to the soul wrenching pain he felt now. He couldn't lose her.

"Kouga," she whispered brokenly after a while.

"Hmmm.." he murmered to let her know he was listning as he stroked her hair.

"I have to go through a really strong treatment…and…well I could lose my hair. I'll be really sick and gaunt..no fun to hang with either…so I'd understand if you want to break up. I mean…I might not even survive!" she said bitterly.

"Stop it!" he said as he jerked her away to look into her face. "Ammara I love you and nothing will change that! You'll be fine, and when this is done and we're out of school we'll get married like we planned! Just you wait and see!" he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the sorrow, pain, and love he felt.

The weeks and months passed. Ammara went through her treatments. She got weaker and sicker, but her tests showed a definet progress she did not feel. She could handle all these side effects untill that fatefull morning where all her worst fears came true.

Ammara's mother held her as she sobbed.

"Mamma I'm losing it! Look!" she sobbed. "He's not going to love me anymore! Oh and what about prom! It would be such a mistake for him to take me to prom when I have no hair. I'd embarrass him and all my friends. Everyone would be uncomfortable….Oh man..why this!"

"Ammara!" came Kagomae's voice from the door.

"Oh Kagomae! Look!" she held up her fist and in it she held a lock of hair.

Kagomae smiled gently, "Oh hun…when?"

"I woke up this morning and found this cruel little surprise waiting for me on my pillow" she said quietly.

Ammara had gathered it up and realized she couldn't deny it anymore, she was sick and might not make it. So she slipped off into her dream world. She dreamed she was dancing. The wind whipping through her hair. Kouga was holding her in his arms, spinning her round and round without any cares. If only just for a little while.

Weeks later Kagomae and the whole gang came to see her. Ammara was in bed with a bandanna wrapped around her head when she heard a voice.

"Ammara!" Sango cried

Ammara's eyes grew wide and she panicked . "NO! Don't come int! she cried as she covered her head, but it was all to no avail. In traipsed her group. Kouga in the lead

Kouga and Kagomae walked in as if nothing was wrong, but the rest froze and looked on in shock.

" I told yall not to, " she whispered self-consciously.

Kouga walked over and plopped himself down partially behind her and pulled his "mate" into his lap.

Kagomae followed him and flounced in as if she owned the place. She walked over to the bed and flung herself onto the end of it. "Well are yall coming in or not!" she demanded.

Inuyasha walked in, his dog ears twitching. He looked nervous and sick.

"Inuyasha it's ok. I'm ok, but I understand if you don't want to be here." Ammara said gently.

"Bite me wench. Not everything's about you….this look has nothing to do with you. It's that damned brother of yours . He's blowing a damned dog whistle!" He growled then walked over and sat by Kagomae and took her hand.

"Oh my dear Amamara!" Miroku gushed as he came twords her. "School has been so dull! You're beauty gone from the halls! My days are nothing with out you there!"

"Oh shut up Miroku! You just miss being able to grope her!" Sango said as she hit Miroku over the head and sat down pulling Miroku with her. "Ok so we're here to talk about prom!"

Ammara's smile dropped. "I'm not going" she said quietly.

"Oh yes you are! It's senior prom and we promised we'd go! We swore!" Kagomae wailed.

"Kagomae! Look at me! I've lost my hair…I'm so thin and pale! Could you imagine me in a dress! No one needs to see that! I'd embarrass you all." she stated sadly.

"You're going!" Kouga said " You're beautiful to me and that's all that matters. So I'll pick you up at a quarter till seven and that's final!"

"Fine" she caved

Three days later Kagomae and Sango drug a reluctant Ammara out dress shopping.

The day of prom came and Kouga came over that morning.

"Ammara, I have a surprise for you tonight, but I wanted to drop this of before then, " he said as he handed her a picture.

The picture was of him and her at the Higurashi shrine. His ponytail was flowing behind him as her wild main whipped about her face in the wind, while the sun shown down on their smiling faces.

"What is this for?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll see tonight" he said. Then he bent, kissed her, and left.

Ammara was dressed and had her makeup on early. She actually felt ok for the first time in a long while.

At a quarter till seven the doorbell rang, and her dad went and answered the door.

Kouga stepped in dressed in a tux…and…of all things, a baseball cap.

Ammara looked at him suspiciously. Something just wasn't right about him, but she couldn't tell what.

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked

She nodded frowning. 'What is he up to?' she wondered.

He pulled off his cap and watched as tears filled Ammara and her parents eyes.

"Oh Kouga!" she whispered. She finally knew why he had given her that picture this morning. "You're hair; it's gone!"

This morning where his long beautiful black hair had been her hand softly touched just skin.

That night instead of escaping into her dream world she got to live it. She went out dancing. Kouga held her tight as she twirled round and round without any cares. For the first time in months, for just a moment, she wasn't scared.

**5 Years Later**

"And she dreams she's dancing around and around. Without any cares and her very first love is holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair." Ammara sang her favorite song as she made lunch.

"Mommy," came a small voice. "Tara's up, and she's cryin"

"All right Kyran. Here, you go have lunch." she said as she placed her 3 year old son's lunch on the table.

Ammara walked into the nursery and picked up her 2 month old daughter and started to sing as her tiny daughter looked up at her.

"It's quarter to seven that boy's at the door and her daddy usheres him in. And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry cause this morning where his hair had been….softly she toucheds..just skin."

"And they go dancing around and around without any care and her very first love is holding her close. For a moment she wasn't scared." Kouga finished the song he knew oh so well. He bent and brushed a finger down his tiny daughter's soft cheek.

"Can you believe five years ago that was me? Dreaming of dancing, as I worried of dying?" she asked quietly.

"I told you you'd be fine," he bent and kissed her.

Suddenly he felt his tail being tugged on. Kouga turned around and looked into the deep blue eyes of his son.

"Up!" Kyran demanded.

Ammara smiled at them as she thought "No more dreams of dancing. I'm home and this is my reality." she ran her fingers through her hair and remembered the feeling of how it was when it was just skin.

**Skin **

**By: Rascal Flatts**

Sarah Beth is scared to death To hear what the doctor will say She hasn't been well Since the day that she fell And the bruise, it just won't go away So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad and Flips through an old magazine Til the nurse with the smile Stands at the door And says will you please come with me

Sarah Beth is scared to death Cause the doctor just told her the news Between the red cells and white Something's not right But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again With the therapy were gonna try It's just been approved It's the strongest there is I think we caught it in time

Sarah Beth closes her eyes and She dreams she's dancing Around and around without any cares And her very first love is holding her close And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarah Beth is scared to death As she sits holding her mom Cause it would be a mistake For someone to take A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow Was the cruellest of any surprise And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands The proof that she couldn't deny

Sarah Beth closes her eyes and She dreams she's dancing Around and around without any cares and her very first love was holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven That boy's at the door And her daddy ushers him in And when he takes off his cap They all start to cry Cause this morning where his hair had been Softly, she touches just skin

They go dancing around and around Without any cares And her very first true love is holding her close For a moment she isn't scared...


End file.
